xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Travelers
General: The Hall of Travelers is a privately-owned company that is based in Irroquin. Though it has close ties with the Irroquin monarch, it is in fact not a government agency. The Hall handles information for anyone with the coin to pay for it. They maintain tack boards in most of lands of Xaria where people can post available jobs, bounties, reward offers, etc. The Hall of Travelers will also carry documents and small packages from anywhere to anywhere, for a price. Devices and Uniforms: The Couriers all wear a royal blue tabard with a primary yellow stripe running diagonally down from the shoulder. Goal: The Hall of Travelers seeks to maximize their profits. This means that they are constantly looking to open new markets, and, often use their significant treasury to aid in improving roadways and the general safety of the lands in which they work. Territory: The Hall has boards or outposts in about three-fourths of the Xarian lands. Most of those countries officially recognize the Hall, and protect its resources and manpower. Of course, in return that government receives better rates. The Couriers will travel just about anywhere, if the price is right. Genesis: As Irroquin began to improve its position as a major trading center, an enterprising man realized that many merchants and cultural leaders would pay to have messages carried from place to place. It has simply grown from there. Past: Over the years the Hall has slowly increased its reach. When it first began it would handle messages in and around Jannen’s Bay. Now, Couriers regularly travel to Shorn, Gherin Culloch, and even occasionally to Asargo. Present: Of late the Hall has been putting its monetary and political might behind the creation of a well-made roadway, crossing Xaria from west to east along the southern lands. This roadway is currently being built in Irroquin, Talrydam, and Gallura. DeMekrium and Quivera have completed their sections. Until the invasion by Gesnor, Dakkor was considering allowing the road within their borders. During the Ten-Years-War no work has been done on that section of the road. For the moment, the Hall is still sending Couriers by ship to Nost'Kare in order to access the eastern civilized lands. Luckily, the Hall is patient, willing to let the war straighten out before more money will be invested on the land-route. Alliances: The Hall of Travelers has agreements signed in most of the civilized lands of Xaria. Being a business, it has no true Alliances with anyone. Enemies: In the late months of 502, Gesnor notified the Hall that its couriers were no longer welcome, that all Hall of Travelers boards were being dismantled, and, the couriers in the country were being escorted to the border. Gesnor gave no reason, specifically. One must suspect they are concerned with foreign eyes within their country during the war against Dakkor. This may not exactly fit the description of enemy, but, it's as close as the Hall gets. Leadership: The Hall is loosely organized. Experience allows advancement. At the early stages of your career as a courier, you are a subcontractor, rather than an employee. You pay a fee to wear the tabard and declare the title Hall of Traveler Courier, as well as a set percentage of your earnings. Later on, desk jobs and permanent posts tending a board involve salaried pay. Divisions: There are Couriers, Board Tenders, City and Country Representatives, and the employees in Kessid. The semi-hierarchical structure is as folllows: * Master of the Hall - the top overseer of the field operations of the Hall. Headquartered in Kessid. * Master of the City or Country - responsible for regional operations. Headquartered wherever they are assigned. * Board Tenders - these employees are geographically specific, responsible for a select number of boards. Board Tender positions in Kessid, Kura'Stan, Elan, Drambaar and Trauu are considered the best jobs in the Hall. Board Tenders in big cities rotate through the position of Watch Master, who coordinates schedules and routes. * Couriers - these employees work regular long-routes, or job-specific routes. This is where you start your career with the Hall, and will bring you to many far off lands. * Clerks - in the larger Hall offices, many scribes, moneychangers and similar workers will aid operations. Code & Prohibitions: A Hall of Travelers employee may not carry any weapon beyond a dagger, or perhaps a ‘walking stick’. The Hall is not a martial organization, and, will not promise to protect any package with force. The Hall relies on its monetary and political clout to protect its members, and, that is usually sufficient. Recruitment: All Hall of Travelers employees start as Couriers. Couriers are hired through an application process. Any City or Country Master can hire Couriers, assuming his/her budget has room for them. Typical Member: The typical member of the Hall is a bright, courteous, and extremely savvy person. They will be very aware of current events and, the value of the local currency at any given moment. The Couriers are excellent listeners, and extremely attentive to detail. Generally Known: The Hall of Travelers is known to all as a useful tool. There are not many places in Xaria where you are more than a day or two from a Courier, or a Board. In-Character Quote: “So, you need me to take this letter to Xain, wait for a response, and then come find you in Kura’Stan. And, you want me to do this personally? Very well, that will be eighteen gold coins, Karandian or Irroquin weight. If finding you takes more than three weeks, the rate will increase at five gold per week. Is that satisfactory? Good, we have a bargain!” Out-of-Game Contact: Mike A & Dale B Red File: Yes. If you wish to play a Courier, or run some plot lines involving The Hall, please speak with Mike A or Dale B, for there is a lot that is not written here for brevity’s sake. Dale B is also keeper of the Red File, of which there is an extensive collection.